Good Morning, Beautiful
by KaT aka Mistress Shinigami
Summary: Wufei is over at Sally's house to finish up some extra work; they get in a fight and he says something he regrets. How does he make it up to her...? rr!


A/N: Well I thought I was long overdue for a story…don't worry I'm still working on "When We Were Young," but I decided to write another Sally and Wufei fic. ^_^ I couldn't help myself. They have been working as Preventers together for about 4 years, making Wufei 20 and Sally 24….well anyways I hope ya'll enjoy this…my ::few:: fellow SallyxWufei fans!! Toodles!

Warnings: A lil bit of lime…and some language, but not much.

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, have not, will never own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I also do not own the song "Good Morning, Beautiful." I am not making money off of this fic. Kapeesh? 

_Good morning, Beautiful. How was your night?_

_Mine was wonderful with you by my side._

_When I opened my eyes to see your sweet face, it's a_

_Good morning, Beautiful, day…_

"Good Morning, Beautiful"

            Wufei glared for no particular reason, trying to calm himself before he broke out in a rage. Lady Une seemed to think it was fun to dump practically all the work on him and Sally. He had been forced to go to Sally's apartment, something he'd rather _not_ do, in order to finish a few reports and some grudgingly boring paperwork. Wufei was not some idiot woman secretary…did that woman think it was amusing to degrade him to such a level? He grumbled incoherently under his breath, causing Sally to look up at him with her brow furrowed. Maybe Sally was fit for such jobs, but he was not.

            Which actually, wasn't true at all. Sally hated being confined in one place for too long, making her terrible with deskwork. It had been such a long time since the duo had been given a mission, even a regular check-up, and they were beginning to feel the strain. Both were accustom to battle settings and such, and it was troubling trying to fit in again. Especially for Wufei. He found it extremely difficult to act as if the war never happened. He sorely wished he had lost in his duel with Treize. In fact, he should have lost since he was the weaker of the two. That thought haunted Wufei day and night, and no matter what Sally or anyone did, they couldn't change his mind. The only time he ever felt at ease…or somewhat content was when he was fighting. Concentrating solely on the task at hand, evaluating his enemies' defenses and coming up with ways to maneuver around them; or straight through them, as he preferred. He disliked sneaking because he found it dishonorable, but sometimes him and his partner were forced to do just that. 

            Of course, with the way the Preventers handled things, there wasn't much chance of going "straight through them." They were always told to have no blood shed if at all possible, and if not, then as little as they could. This proved to be hard many times, and he and Sally had been forced to kill before. Not that it was anything new to them, but it was a strange feelings, taking other's lives. Sometimes thoughts would cross Wufei's mind unbidden, like _did he have a family?_ _Would they miss this person?_ _Would anyone attend his fuineral…would there be a funeral?_ Every time he had his gun pointed at an enemy these thoughts plagued his mind, and he cursed his new semi-softness. He wasn't as cold as he'd once been…but some still believed the term "bastard" fit him perfectly. Wufei shrugged them off of course, because Sally told him to just ignore them. She said they didn't know what they were talking about, and he had heard her telling them off several times. Wufei had yelled at Sally of course, telling her that he could defend himself. But Sally had retorted, saying she was only defending her partner's honor. Sometimes he wondered why she even cared…

            Wufei stood up abruptly, causing his chair to fall backwards, banging against the linoleum floor. Sally raised a delicate eyebrow, somehow managing to resist the urge to scoff at the young man's outburst. Actually, it was rather amusing. Sally loved the way his onyx eyes fired within when he was angry or emotional. Which was actually kind of ironic considering he thought women were the emotional and weak ones. Sally mentally shook herself as she realized Wufei had said something to her.

            "What?" she asked, bracing herself for the Chinese man's onslaught that was sure to follow. 

             Wufei scowled at her, "Don't you listen, woman?" he asked irritably. 

            Sally folded her arms over her chest. "Not when you don't call me by my name," she said sardonically. 

            Wufei glowered, making sure she knew he was _not_ happy. "I said, _Sally_," he sneered when he said her name, clearly mocking her, "That I am going to leave."

            Sally stood up, looking at Wufei incredulously. She expected to be looking down on him, when she realized that Wufei had…grown. He was no longer the short obstinate boy she once knew. He was a man now…a clearly pissed-off man…and she realized fleetingly that she only came to his chin. Wufei smirked at Sally's discomfort, and she snapped out of her trance.   

            "You have to finish these papers just as much as I do," she said heatedly, poking him in the chest with her index finger to get the point across.

            "Paperwork is for weak women who know nothing else, I will not shame myself," Wufei replied coolly, his earlier anger lost.

            "Well I am not weak, so I choose not to shame myself either," Sally said defiantly.

            "Fine then," Wufei said, his anger returning ten-fold, "The papers will go unfinished and we will be fired. Sounds like fun." Sally stopped herself from showing her surprise. Wufei only got sarcastic when he was _really_ angry. Sally swallowed, her throat dry and cottony. 

            "Just because I am a woman does not make me weak, Chang Wufei," Sally said, her voice shaking slightly with controlled rage, "I think that after being your partner for four years that I have required _some_ ounce of respect from you!"

            Wufei's feeble attempts to suppress his outrage snapped. He no longer knew the words that came flying out of his mouth.

            "You _are_ a weak woman!" he shouted, "You will never be anything more so don't even try. Four years you say? Four years is way too long…I regret the day I even joined the Preventers! And I _really_ regret the day I met YOU!"

            Sally's head snapped back as if she'd been slapped. She slowly backed away from Wufei…no longer angry. It had started out being a stupid fight, really…at least from her point of view. She had no idea Wufei hated her so much. They had been in fights before, but never one like this. In fact they had been better about not fighting lately. She would even go as far as to call them friends…she had no idea he detested her…

            "I had no idea…" Sally whispered, barely audible. Wufei suddenly registered what he just said and his mouth dropped open. Sally mistook his surprise, however. 

            "I'll ask for a partner change tomorrow, I'm sure Une will understand," she said, trying to control her voice from shaking. Wufei's expression softened, but Sally didn't notice because she had her head hung, her dark blonde hair hiding her face. She had taken it out of the usual braids, and it was slightly wavy from being pulled up so long. 

            "What have I done?" Wufei asked himself. He didn't hate Sally…in fact, she was one of the very few people he could stand to be with for longer periods of time. He didn't really think she was weak; she was one of the strongest people he knew. And he definitely didn't want a partner change…and joining the Preventers was one of the few things he _didn't_ regret. Meeting Sally helped him. If he hadn't met her she wouldn't have snapped him out of his weakness. That had been after his defeat to Treize. Wufei desperately wished to tell these things Sally, but words wouldn't form. 

            "Please leave," he heard Sally whisper, but he didn't move. Sally figured he wanted to gloat at her pathetic whimpering, but God, she couldn't help herself. She didn't realize how much Wufei's opinion mattered to her.

            "Please…" she asked again, and he could hear the pleading in her voice. He did this to her. He was disgusted with himself. 

            Before he could stop himself, Wufei cupped Sally's cheek with one of his hands. He still couldn't see her face, but he could feel a warm wetness on her face and he knew she had been crying. He caressed her cheek softly, desperately wanting her to stop crying. 

            Sally held her breath, wondering what he was doing. Did he enjoy having this much power of her? She felt Wufei lift her face so she was looking at him, and Sally gasped in surprise. Wufei was looking at her tenderly, with a very, very slight smile on his face. Did he enjoy hurting her?

            Sally's heart stopped beating as Wufei brushed his lips against hers, one hand remaining on her face while his other circled around her waist, pressing against the small of her back. Once he noticed she wasn't pushing him away, he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Sally closed her eyes, trying to remember every detail lest she wake up from this dream. She brought her hands tentatively around his neck, not resisting as he pressed her closer against him, rubbing small circles on her back. Everything he couldn't say to her, she felt as he poured his passion into his actions. 

            Wufei moved his mouth against hers agonizingly slowly, and Sally felt a torrent of emotions threaten to overwhelm her. It was almost too much to take and she let out a soft whimper. She felt Wufei smile against her lips, and she couldn't resist the urge to smile, too. Sally opened her mouth under his, and the tip of Wufei's tongue slipped against Sally's lips but that's all the further he went, making her extremely frustrated. 

            Wufei nipped her lower lip, moving his mouth away from Sally's, causing her to sigh. He kissed a trail down her jawbone, his hand leaving the comfort of her face to join its brother on the small of her back. Sally had no sense any longer. All she could feel, taste and breathe was Wufei. He pressed his body against hers, and Sally clutched the front of his shirt to keep standing. But whether from her senses threatening to overwhelm her or his body pressed firmly against hers she didn't know.

He kissed the soft skin of her neck, and Sally heard him murmur her name over and over against her neck. Sally couldn't keep her emotions in any longer, and gave way to her senses as she heard herself faintly answer "yes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Wufei woke up, his mind groggy. For a few blissful moments he was unsure of where he was, but then memories of last night flooded back into his mind. His eyes snapped open and he turned to the figure beside him, one arm draped over his waist. He heard her mutter something softly, before she curled up closer to him, unconsciously craving his body heat. Wufei brushed a stray lock of hair from Sally's face, trying to scold himself for his terrible weakness, but unable to. 

            Thoughts flooded Wufei's mind. He was unsure what he should do…push her away or give in to weakness. Any other day he would have pushed her away, but he didn't know being with her would make him so…content. Wufei knew it would also be terribly rude to tell her everything was a mistake. He knew how…emotional women were and he didn't want to hurt Sally again. Last time he had hurt her he had seriously regretted it, and he didn't want to put her or himself through that again. 

            He was curious, though, what he felt for Sally Po. He knew it wasn't lust, as he would be happy to just lay with her all day…doing nothing but enjoy her company. Again, Wufei almost cursed himself for his weakness, but stopped himself. It could be love, but he thought that was overrated. He felt something too deep…he didn't think it was love. Love is what those giggling women were always chatting non-stop about. But if it wasn't love, then what was it? Wufei had no idea…but he suddenly realized that he wouldn't mind trying to find out. He wanted to see where these emotions led…and if that meant staying with Sally he had no objections. Wufei smiled to himself, the first time he had genuinely felt happy. 

Beside him, Sally stirred and looked over at her partner. She held her breath, daring to hope that things might actually work out. He hasn't left yet, that's a good sign. She tried to assure herself that he had feelings for her, but doubts came unbidden into Sally's thoughts. She had felt so…right lying in his arms and she couldn't imagine feeling this way with anyone else.  He turned his onyx eyes to her but she couldn't read his expression. Her heart stopped and she waited for him to say something. 

Wufei leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sally's forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful…" he whispered, and all doubts Sally had were lost. 

A/N: I tried to make it not-so-sappy…and I know Wufei was OOC…but I just love it when he's sweet!! I wanted to put the song lyrics at the beginning just cos I thought it fit well. Also, it's where I got the idea for the last line. BTW: Wufei doesn't think he's in love with Sally because when he thinks of love, he thinks of all those "giggling females" and such. I didn't think he would immediately say he's in love with her…I think they prolly both need to get settled in wit eachother before they actually said it…but they know they have feelings for one another. Well thankx for reading this far!!! Please, if you read it be kind enough to review. Reviews are what compel me to write more…so please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also, I will get the next chapter for "When We Were Young" up soon…don't give up on me! Any suggestions for that story will be accepted and considered…

Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami


End file.
